prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kujou Hikari/Image Gallery
Profiles Hikari&luminous.jpg|Hikari and Shiny Luminous. shinyluminousMH.jpg|Shiny Luminous hikariMHmoviecasual.jpg|Hikari in casual clothes in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie. hikariMHmoviedress.jpg|Hikari in a dress in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie. hikariMHmovietakocafe.jpg|Hikari in casual clothes in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi. supershinyluminous.jpg|Super Shiny Luminous from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi. hikari.dreamlive.png|Shiny Luminous's ''GoGo Dream Live'' pose. Ruminas.jpg|Shiny Luminous from Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou!. 7300193.jpg|Shiny Luminous from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. ShinyluminousDX3.jpg|Shiny Luminous from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana. Dx3-shiny-luminous.jpg|Shiny Luminous in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana Chara_mh_chara_03.png|Shiny Luminous from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. newstageluminous.jpg|Shiny Luminous's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. futari3.jpg|Shiny Luminous profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. luinous.newstage.prof2.jpg|Shiny Luminous's, Pollun's and Lulun's special blackboard profile for New Stage 2. New.Stage.2.Shiny.Concept.PNG|Shiny Luminous's Concept Art for New Stage 2. NS303.jpg|Shiny Luminous' profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. Shiny.Luminous.full..jpg|Shiny Luminous' poster for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3. tumblr_n2uvwwHaIH1t1eqwho3_1280.jpg|Shiny Luminous's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. c10_3_main.png|Shiny Luminous' profile for Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ C11 3 main.png|Shiny Luminous' profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Shiny Luminous 2.png|Pink rim on the brooch Shiny Luminous with her Heart Baton.png|The Heart(iel) Baton Shiny+Commune.jpg|Shiny Luminous with her Touch Commune Screenshots Kujou Hikari img_52050_26694007_2.jpg|Hikari going to school with her classmates. hikariwinter.jpg|Hikari in Wonder☆Winter☆Hooray!!. Hikari sitting on the swing.jpg|Hikari sitting on the swing. Hikari playing with Bell.jpg|Hikari playing with Bell. Worried Hikari.jpg|Worried Hikari EpM8-12.png|Hikari embracing Pollun EpM10-10.png|Hikari with the Heartiels Hikari16.png|Surprised Hikari EpM17-4.png|Hikari arrives to thank Honoka for the device EpM17-8.png|Hikari and Nagisa run to help Honoka PrecureDx3(HikariNozomiMaiMikiSetsuna).png|(From left to right) Hikari, Nozomi, Mai, Miki and Setsuna. Hikari Try To Talk.png|Hikari trying to talk with Nagisa, but later is stopped by Mepple. Shiny Luminous 20101026105729767.jpg|Luminous during her transformation. 708673.jpg|Shiny Luminous' ending pose. Shiny Luminous appear.jpg|Shiny Luminous appears before the Cures FwPCMH05.jpg|Hikari as Shiny Luminous. EpM5-3.png|Hikari trying to get used to having so much strength Circulas wants to reach Luminous.jpg|Luminous watching Cures Black and White push Circulas Falling Luminous.jpg|Falling Shiny Luminous. Defending the Tako Cafe.jpg|Luminous defending the Tako Cafe Defending with the Heart Baton.jpg|Luminous using the Heartiel Baton for the power of defense Luminous.png|Shiny Luminous in combat. EpM11-6.png|Shiny Luminous losing her fight EpM18-16.png|Shiny Lumnious holding Chuutaro back Luminous protecting their friends.jpg|Luminous protecting her friends. Brilliant Shiny Luminous.jpg|Brilliant Shiny Luminous. Luminous gets the Heartiel Brooch for the first time.jpg|Luminous gets the Heartiel Brooch for the first time. sHINYlUMINOUSACTION.png|Shiny Luminous using Heartiel Unction. Shinyoo.jpg|Shiny Luminous using Extreme Luminario. Shiny Luminous shield.jpg|Shiny Luminous using a shield. Phoenix Shiny Luminous full body.jpg|Phoenix Shiny Luminous' full body. Shiny Luminous in All Stars DX.jpg|Shiny Luminous in ''All Stars DX''. Shiny Luminous in All Stars DX2.jpg|Shiny Luminous in ''All Stars DX2''. ShinyLuminousHCPC.jpg|Shiny Luminous giving the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 21 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Vlcsnap-2016-01-01-17h52m38s478.png|Weak Shiny Lumnious trying to stop Dark Witch EpM12-13.png|The Cures and Luminous shocked shiny.PNG|Shouting "Luminario" Vlcsnap2010080817h45m27.png|Shiny Luminous with all of the Heartiels Black Running to White and Luminous.PNG|Luminous passing out in the hands of Cure White Vlcsnap-2011-10-22-15h20m50s204.png|Luminous with a tray of cookies in All Stars DX 3. ShinyUpgrade.jpg|Shiny Luminous' Phoenix Upgrade ShinyBlocks.jpg|Luminous blocks ShinyHeart.jpg|Confused Luminous ShinyCrying.jpg|Shiny Luminous crying FloatingShiny.jpg|Luminous floating Furious Circulas attacks Luminous.jpg|Circulas attacking Luminous Luminous defending Sanae.jpg|Luminous defending Sanae Black, White and Luminous covering themselves.jpg|Luminous and the Cures covering themselves EpFwM47-6.png|Luminous with Pollun and Lulun Shiny Luminous protecting Lulun.jpg|Shiny Luminous protecting Lulun Shiny Luminous praying in delight.jpg|Shiny Luminous praying in delight FwPCMH movie 2 trailer unused cut.png|Shiny Luminous on a snowboard Vlcsnap2010081811h46m18.png|Phoenix Luminous using her power Cure Rainbow Black White and Rainbow Shiny Luminous.png|Rainbow Luminous flying with Rainbow Black and White Merchandise Shiny Luminous.PNG|Shiny Luminous changeable figurine Luminouscostumeforkids.jpg|Shiny Luminous costume set imagerhfbgnggfnttehgkrgsn.jpeg Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery